Secret Agent Man
by SciFiQueen
Summary: My muse changed the initial thoughts for the story which was going to called 'The Adventures of Secret Agent Man.' What are Morgan's chances of staying out of trouble dealing with two Prentisses? Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Recruited

Derek Morgan did not appreciate the knock on his door at 8AM on a Saturday of what was to be a well deserved weekend off. He pulled on the sweatpants from his bedroom floor and opened his front door with more force than necessary.

"Agent Morgan, may I come in?" asked Ambassador Prentiss.

The shocked FBI agent could only step aside wordlessly. A thousand thoughts flew through his brain as he tried to come up with a plausible reason for the visit.

"Please tell me Em, uh, Prentiss is OK," he managed to say when he found his voice.

"Emily is fine, agent Morgan and I need your help in keeping it so."

"I don't understand," answered Morgan finally gaining his wits.

Elizabeth Prentiss gave him an amused look which caused Morgan to blush as he realized that he is standing in his living room on a Saturday morning in front of the reputed evil ambassador wearing nothing but sweatpants. He escaped down the hall and into his bedroom with a hurried "excuse me."

He returned in blue jeans, a black t-shirt and sneakers. Sitting across from the ambassador, Morgan decided to get some answers. Before he could utter a word, she asked, "How do you take your coffee?"

"Sugar and milk," replied Morgan.

Ambassador Prentiss handed him a cup and raised an eyebrow when he hesitated. Feeling brave, Morgan took a sip of really good coffee.

"Nice coffee, thanks," he said. "Now can you tell me what this is all about?"

She passed him a large manila envelope and observed Morgan as he perused the contents while drinking her cup of coffee. As soon as he finished reading, the ambassador began, "Roger Pruitt was released from jail two weeks ago. He was serving an embezzlement sentence but got out early on good behaviour. Twenty five years ago he stalked me over six countries. I finally got an indefinite restraining order against him; he cannot come within 500 feet of me."

"Did he threaten you, Ma'am?"

"No, my staff and bodyguards are on alert. In his cell, he had numerous newspaper clippings of the BAU and Emily."

"So you think that he may go after Prentiss? We have to call her and let her know"

"No, agent Morgan. She must never know about this." She held her hand up to stop Morgan from interrupting and explained, "I think it is unlikely that he will go near to Emily but I want to cover the bases. He is in my opinion harmless; however I am not willing to risk my daughter's life on that premise. I would like you to keep an eye out for him without anyone knowing."

Derek Morgan was conflicted about keeping Emily in the dark. She is his friend and has a right to know. Yet he kind of understands the ambassador's request.

"You know she will be angry if she finds out about this guy?" posed Morgan.

"Yes, but I have a lifetime's worth of anger directed towards me from my daughter. Some justified. I would rather she be alive to be angry with me than the alternative."

"Oh, I am not worried about you, Ma'am. She would bring a world of hurt down on me if this thing hits the fan. I would rather not be the object of her wrath."

Ambassador Prentiss smiled and replied, "But you will do it anyway because you care about her." She got up extended her hand to Morgan, "thank you, agent Morgan. I would consider this a favour."

The next minute the ambassador was walking out of the building flanked by the bodyguard that had deposited himself outside of Morgan's door.

_Derek Morgan, this will not end well. Prentiss is going to so kick your ass when she finds out. How do you get yourself into these situations? _These thoughts ran through Morgan's head as he memorized Roger Pruitt's face hoping the guy never shows up in his crosshairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Night on the Town**

The BAU conference room was in uproar. Rossi walked in and asked Morgan if he was busy on Saturday night.

"You are not my type Ros," replied Morgan.

This caused all the women to laugh while Reid looked a bit lost.

"What I was asking," continued Rossi, "is if you are going to the opening of that new club in town."

"What new club?" asked JJ.

"_The Soul Train" _Garcia chimed in, "I hear it is a theme club for the TV show."

"What TV show?" asked Reid.

"There was a show called 'The Soul Train' Spence, where they danced for an hour," explained Emily.

"And how was that a popular show?" inquired Reid. "I mean if all they did was dance,"

"Kid, you are in some serious need of pop culture facts. The show was about fresh vibes and moves." Said Morgan.

"Yes! And one of the hosts looked just like my Chocolate God of Thunder." Claimed Garcia.

JJ and Emily tilted their heads and looked at Morgan assessing Pen's statement.

"That is sooo true!" added JJ with a wink at Morgan.

"Hmm," said Emily, "but that Shemar Moore is hot. And Morgan is, well, only Morgan."

"Hey!" said Morgan, "what does that mean?"

"Who are you taking Morgan?" Asked Rossi to prevent extended arguments, "that hottie from _Missing Persons_?"

"Get with the times Rossi, he has a new flavour of the week." Said Garcia.

That statement had an immediate effect on Prentiss. She could not help but feeling jealous. For the past two months, Morgan had been virtually her shadow on the weekends and sometimes even during the week. They are just friends but it still affected her that he seemed to be with all these women. None of that showed on her face though because Emily Prentiss is superb at hiding her emotions.

Morgan was saved from answering with the entrance of Hotch. Sometimes he wished he took part in their good natured teasing but knowing the characters of the BAU, it would become a complete mess if he were to join them. The team discussed the case and within the hour was on their way to San Diego.

Exiting the jet on their return home Saturday afternoon, Morgan caught up with Prentiss in the parking lot.

"Hey Prentiss, you wanna go with me to the club opening?"

"What?"

"The club, tonight. You wanna come with?"

"No. Isn't that a job for your 'flavour of the week'?" She asked before thinking.

"Whoa," replied Morgan, "easy now Princess. Don't pay too much mind to Garcia. She is always egging me on about some girl or the other. There is no 'flavour of the week, or month' as a matter of fact."

All the while he held her eyes processing every reaction. She didn't give much away but he did notice the pink tinge in her cheeks when she blurted the question and the smirk threatening to break through when he confirmed that he has not been with anyone in a few weeks. He spent a lot of time with her ever since her mother's visit. That was just the legitimate excuse; Morgan always wanted to spend more time with Prentiss off the job.

"Oh, come on Em, you will have a good time. I guarantee it." He said with a wide smile.

"What time?" asked Emily resignedly, she knew that she could not resist a request from Derek. If he only knew that she would be willing to go anywhere with him, she will never live it down.

"7 so we can have dinner before joining the party"

"But isn't the opening at 8?" She asked.

"Yea, but they are all the same. This way we have a nice dinner and turn up after the paparazzi craze."

"OK" answered Emily as she drove off.

_Yes! She said 'yes'. This is going to be good night._

In the restaurant, they were in a world of their own, laughing and teasing and having a great time. The other diners paled in comparison to the gorgeous couple. They looked splendid; she wore a halter top black dress that stopped on her knees, three inch designer black pumps with her hair in a French twist and flawless make-up. He was dressed in all black, his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow which looked suave and rugged at the same time.

A block from the club, the traffic was already backed up and people were in lines to get a chance at entrance.

"Looks like we will have a hard time getting in," remarked Emily.

"Got that covered babe." He replied. The 'babe' got him a weird look from Prentiss; one which would have amused him had he actually seen it.

Morgan drove through a side street and parked at the back of the club. Immediately the door opened and someone came out to open Emily's door. Morgan joined her and with a handshake to the bouncer, they entered the club. The music was pumping and bodies gyrating everywhere. Derek held her hand as they navigated to a door through which was a private lounge. From where they sat, they could observe the activities via the one-way glass panel. A waiter brought them drinks and after he departed Morgan asked, "What do you think so far?"

"This is amazing." With a smile she focused her attention on Morgan and said, "tell me how is it you get special treatment everywhere."

He laughed and answered, "Not everywhere Princess, but I have peeps."

"Right, peeps," she replied. "I think this is more than having peeps."

"I am co-owner of the club Em, I designed this lounge for when I come here."

"Wow. That is cool Derek. This lounge is really something."

"I'm glad you like it. You are the first person to experience it."

He watched as her smile got wider and felt incredibly on top of the world to share more of his life with Emily.

"Do me a favour and don't tell the team about this."

"Of course, but you have to bring me again."

"Anytime Princess."

"Oh, I love this song, let's go dance!"

Morgan didn't need to be asked twice. He led her to the dance floor where Prentiss let loose. Sure he had seen her dance before at the bureau's parties but never like this. The girl had some killer moves. After a while he spied something funny on the second dance floor and laughed. At her raised eyebrow, he spun her to face the crowd. She immediately zeroed in on the commotion and giggled at the antics of a particular group of patrons who obviously were tone deaf dancing to God knows what rhythm since it was not the song playing.

He used the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and kept her close to his chest. She was very happy there and raised her hands to around his neck. Derek always took his dates clubbing to assess their dancing. He had this theory that if a girl can dance, she is great in bed. Emily Prentiss close to his body had a startling effect but he was beyond care as he caressed her belly and nuzzled her neck. She felt his hard on which encouraged her to be more daring. Morgan thought that if they got against a hard surface, they may not be alive at the end of the encounter. _But what a way to go._ He was also happy to be in a crowd. At some point they will cool down and can walk away with their relative sanities still intact.


	3. Chapter 3

**It Hit the Fan**

The past three months was a haze of events for Morgan and Prentiss. They spent all their nights together so long as they were off duty. Nothing changed at work between them and nobody realized that they were dating. That in itself was a huge task when working with a group of profilers. It was a fear they faced in the earlier days of their relationship.

That night of the club's opening; they partied until 3A.M. followed by an early breakfast at a diner. They returned to Emily's apartment, made love for the first time in the shower and crawled into bed together. It felt so natural to be together with no awkwardness. Dating did not affect their lives in any way, he still went out with his boys and she found time to hang with JJ and Penelope. The most difficult thing was for Emily to keep a straight face during the countless not-so-subtle attempts of her friends to set her up with a 'nice guy'. She almost informed them once that she had a man who was nice but that would turn the BAU on its head.

It was Sunday morning and Derek was playing football with his friends. The guys started complaining that Morgan got the attention of all the girls without even trying. The game had ended and the freshly showered guys left the locker room. Two girls walked up to Morgan and started chatting. He was dressed in a white wife-beater tank and sweat pants. Trevor shook his head and remarked at the unfairness of the world where they had to work so hard to get a girl's attention while they fall into Morgan's hands. Derek rejoined the guys and informed them that he is not interested in any quick hooks ups since he had a prior engagement.

Emily got out of the shower and donned her robe. Sitting on the bed she started to comb through her wet hair. Derek leaned against the door frame enjoying the view.

"How long have you been back ogling me?" she asked without looking up.

"Just got here and I never tire of this particular view." He replied walking towards her.

"Well, let's hope that you never do," she answered with a smile before finding herself flat on her back in a heated make out session with Derek. He can't help but feeling horny thanks to Emily and his early morning workout. They finally made it out of bed for lunch and spent the rest of the day being lazy on the couch watching whatever was on the TV. That was the story they were sticking with however they saw less than one hour of programming being too busy cuddling and kissing.

Derek stepped out of the tie store and spied Emily leaving the bookstore. He also saw Roger Pruitt close to her and took off at a dead run. The commotion caused everyone to pause and focus on him. Before Emily could process what was happening, Derek had his gun in Pruitt's face. People started running and screaming until Morgan flashed his badge and declared, "I am with the FBI, stop panicking." That had a calming effect on the crowd that kept their distance but still remained glued on the action.

In the parking lot, Emily demanded to know what the hell was going on and who the man was. Derek made up some BS story and let Pruitt go. Emily knew he said so much more to the frightened man before she caught up with them. She had to do some crowd control to prevent the spectators from rushing out of the mall.

When they got home, she asked him for the real story. He explained that Pruitt was a parolee who had clippings of the BAU on his cell's wall. He claimed that this information was shared with him and he was just keeping a lookout in the event that Pruitt was seen anywhere near the team. She knew he was keeping something from her and decided to do some digging.

Two days later, Derek found himself across the kitchen table from Emily in his apartment. She pushed a file over to him. Without opening the file he had a very good idea what it held.

"I can explain..." he started.

"Don't." She answered, "Congratulations, I actually thought that you cared for me. But you were just babysitting me."

He was about to answer when she continued, "whoever recruited you must be very proud. You did a wonderful job. The sex was a nice touch."

She stood to leave and he immediately jumped up and reached for her. Pulling away, Emily said in a deadly tone, "Get your hands off of me." He raised his hands in surrender and watched as Emily Prentiss walked out of his door and most likely his life.

_Damn it! This is exactly what I was afraid of. She will never forgive me._

Opening the file Derek realized that she had no idea of her mother's involvement. The contents were some clippings with Emily's face circled in each one. She had jumped to the incorrect conclusion that the FBI asked him to keep an eye on her since the guy fixated on her and not the team as a whole.

Emily spent the drive home being angry at each member of the team thinking that they knew but said nothing to her. That didn't hurt her as much as Morgan's seemingly betrayal. She had fallen in love with him and now felt that his actions were a facade to be close to her. Feeling as if she was just a warm body to him pained her more than she wanted to admit. This is why she kept her heart safe from people so as not to get hurt. She vacillated between anger and tears until she regained her equilibrium.

Emily Prentiss was not going to let Derek Morgan or any other member of the BAU to get that close to her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**How to Deal**

Twelve weeks after the break-up and Morgan is the only one showing signs of stress. He had become progressively angrier with little things and while the team had no clue as to his foul moods, they surmised that he will snap out of it soon enough. Prentiss showed no overt signs of anything but she effectively cut herself off from the outside world. It was always work and home. She even took some time off and went away on vacation; something she had been meaning to do for years but never found the motivation. While you cannot 'find' yourself on a beach, the ocean and breeze had a refreshing effect and she came back rejuvenated.

Derek was definitely going through a grunge phase; he sported a beard and then progressed to a goatee which surprised everyone. The ladies however seemed pleased. They were still falling over themselves to date him. But Morgan was not interested. He heard laughter, turned around and came close to hitting Rossi when he saw the agent place a hand on Emily's shoulder. With supreme control he turned away and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Morgan was having a difficult time dealing with his feelings because he was in love with Prentiss and couldn't imagine being with another woman. Her reaction towards him since she walked out of his apartment confused him. She worked alongside him with her usual professionalism not once slipping and bringing up their personal issues.

Late one night after the rest of the team left and finally deciding to talk, Derek followed Emily into the kitchenette. He invaded her personal space trapping her between the counter and his body. She took a sip of her coffee and waited for him to do whatever he came to accomplish. Realizing that she was not going to make it easy for him, he stated, "Em, I am so sorry for my actions and I apologize. I never meant to hurt you."

"Thanks for the apology Derek, but it doesn't change anything." She answered.

Ready to make his case, he opened his mouth to speak. Her hand clamped over his mouth and she shook her head. "Shh...Derek. I have forgiven you. I blame myself for letting you get so close to me. Everyone knows your reputation with women but I was always so attracted to you that I couldn't fight my emotions when you seemed to want me too." He wiped a tear making its way down her cheek as she continued, "I have never opened myself to anyone the way I did with you or done so many things with a partner that you got me to do. You may not have realized it, but I would have done anything for you. I kinda understand why you kept the information from me. But Derek, I briefly spoke to that man in the bookstore when he retrieved a book I had dropped. You were somewhere else and I was left vulnerable, that guy could have killed me before I thought him a threat. That is what affected me, the ease at which something bad could have happened. And I cannot leave myself open to those situations anymore. Your actions, however noble or protective, broke me Derek. I cannot describe to you what I am feeling. The only thing I know is I don't want to feel that way again, so please let's just be co-workers and do our jobs."

When she squeezed by him, his stomach felt like lead. He realized the truth in what she said. He had been kicking himself over not being there as Pruitt got so close and she was correct in that he could have found her lying in a pool of her blood in those minutes he was otherwise engaged. Watching her bare her emotions drained all his anger. A great sense of loss overwhelmed him and he decided to make an effort to get them back to a place where they may be friends again however difficult that will be.

The holiday season was fast approaching and the team was to be on call so no-one had any grand plans, just quiet time with their respective families. Morgan decided to chill out and do nothing constructive this Saturday morning. Hearing the doorbell, he reluctantly opened the door to the impeccable Ambassador Prentiss who entered without invitation and took a seat in his living room.

"Ma'am, whatever it is, you'd better go over to Emily's and tell her. I am not about to have her shoot me."

"This visit is a whole lot different from the last Derek. What are you doing?"

"I don't understand," he replied with confusion.

"Why are you allowing Emily to date that Stewart Nelson?"

"Ambassador I am lucky that we are on speaking terms, and even if that little excursion didn't blow up in my face, I couldn't dictate what Emily could do."

"Well he is an idiot. You need to set her straight." She replied.

"We talked and Emily told me in no uncertain terms that we are over, so there is nothing I can say to change her mind." He looked like such a kicked puppy that Elizabeth Prentiss actually felt sorry for him for a brief moment.

"Then don't say anything. Go over there, take her in your arms and show her how you feel."

Morgan's disbelief gave way to laughing. At the ambassador's raised eyebrow, he relayed, "this is the first time a girl's mother gave me permission to go after her daughter. So let me have my _twilight zone _moment."

"This is not permission Derek, more like a swift kick in the ass. Do you love my daughter?"

"Yes, definitely," he quickly responded.

"Then get over there, convince her that you are the right man for her and be the one on whose arm she attends my holiday party next week." As is her custom, she gets up and leaves Morgan as suddenly as she appeared. Elizabeth Prentiss cannot believe that two forty year olds can have as much drama as teenagers. If they didn't shape up within the week, she will have to bring out the 'big guns' on them.

Grinning to himself, Derek got spruced up and left for Emily's.

Thinking it was Stewart, Emily opened her door without checking who was on the other side. She came face to face with Derek Morgan and the next minute she was engulfed in his strong arms and being thoroughly kissed. Her body's reaction to him was immediate; it was like coming home after a long absence. Her brain shut down and she wrapped her hands around his neck. His fevered kisses were broken by words of love and apology. She was happy, scared and hopeful in his arms.

Their deliberate move to her bedroom was an acknowledgement on both their parts of the fear of talking. That would come later. Right now, they wanted to feel loved. Coming down from orgasm Derek apologized again. "No more apologies, Derek, let's just enjoy being here and move on." She said with a smile which he returned and pulled her closer to his body.

They spent the next few days talking after she broke up with Stewart. Derek finally disclosed the origin of the information. Emily was extremely angry at her mother but not surprised. She decided to give her mother a dressing down at her holiday party.

Elizabeth welcomed Emily and Derek to the party. She immediately directed them to an adjoining room for a chat.

"Emily," began her mother without preamble, "you have had horrible taste in men..."

"Stop right there, mother!" interjected Emily, "I could never do anything to please you. All my life I tried to be someone you can be proud of but nothing is ever enough. Somehow you sucked Derek into a plan you knew will make me furious at him when I found out. His family is not powerful and politically connected for you to approve. But you know what? I am a grown woman and tonight it ends; my insane need to please you. I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him. I want to have his babies and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

Derek was elated to hear she wanted to have his babies, Emily was fuming and Elizabeth burst out laughing; a real laugh in a long time which confused the two in front of her.

"What is it with you two? Engaging mouth before brain?" asked the Ambassador. "As I was saying before being rudely interrupted; Emily you have had horrible taste in men until now. You complement each other and I know you will be happy together."

The looks of pure disbelief and shock radiating from the couple gave her the opportunity to continue, "I apologize, Derek, for putting you in a difficult position and look forward for those gorgeous grandbabies you are planning on having. If you'll excuse me, I have guests." Elizabeth planted kisses on both their cheeks and disappeared through the door to the party.

"Oh my God," said Emily, "she just apologized to you. That woman never apologizes. She must really like you."

"I am glad," replied Derek with a smirk, "and happy to know that you will be having my babies."

Emily proceeded to have a full body blush as she realized just how far in her mouth she had inserted her foot. Derek was amused and the look in his eyes told her that he will never let her forget this night. The party turned out to be the best Emily has ever attended. Her mother, ever the diplomat, made it her business to introduce them to all the power brokers. Emily and her _boyfriend_ Derek spent most of the night on the dance floor being the centre of attention. Morgan's only fear is when her mother meets his; they will both be completely out-gunned. Yet he was the happiest man.

The End.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. This story went its own way from what I had originally planned. I actually completed it before posting so that I don't leave it incomplete or have it get stuck in my head.

Keep on writing folks. Changes in the show will change dynamics certainly but at least we have fanfiction ;)


End file.
